Le Jardin des Roses
by Anavaress
Summary: Dans un univers alternatif où Cyclope est un fermier aveugle aux yeux injecté de sang. Raconté sous forme d'un conte. Cyclope/Emma et Logan/Jean (même si la plupart des noms de sont pas mentionné)


**Incapable de choisir un nom pour cette histoire je vous en ai mis trois. Bonne Lecture!**

* * *

Le jardin de roses

La forteresse de glace

La sorcière blanche

Il y avait une fois, dans un pays fort lointain, un jeune homme qui travaillait dans la ferme de son père, et où son père, le père de son père, et le père de son grand père avaient eux même travaillé toute leur vie. Le jeune homme vivait avec sa mère et ses deux frères cadets, leur apportant par son dur labeur une relative mais confortable prospérité. Son mérite était grand car il possédait des yeux aveugles, dépourvus d'iris et de pupille, que les veines rendaient rouge de sang. Apeurés par son aspect les villageois lui avaient donné le nom de Cyclope.

Un jour, un voyageur faisant halte dans le village, apporta d'inquiétante nouvelles de la capitale. La fille du roi avait été enlevée et demeurait prisonnière depuis plus d'un an dans une forteresse imprenable. Le roi, vieux, et vieillissant d'autant plus en l'absence de sa fille unique organisait un immense rassemblement, où tous prince ou roi, ami ou ennemi, pouvaient tenter de prendre le château par tout les moyen possible. A celui qui ramènerait sa fille en vie, le roi avait promis la main de la princesse, et par la même le royaume. Les troupes donc, d'allié ou non, marchais à travers le pays vers le château que l'on disait ensorcelé.

Le jeune homme fut piqué au vif par ces déclarations. Comment le roi pouvait il prendre le risque de laisser des armées étrangères entrée dans son propre royaume ? Qu'adviendrait-il si une guerre se décarrait ? Le voyageur étant incapable de lui donner réponses satisfaisantes, Cyclope prit la décision de partir le soir même pour la forteresse. Sa mère et ses frères ne le retinrent pas car ils avaient en secret très peur de lui eux aussi.

Cyclope marcha pendant six jours avant d'atteindre les prairies où s'étendaient aussi loin que portait son ouï des armées aux odeurs étrangères, parlant des langues inconnues. Attisant sa détermination, le jeune homme marcha encore un jour entier avant de rejoindre la foule de curieux qui assistaient aux affrontements à une distance respectable depuis une colline surplombant la forteresse. Là il apprit que déjà deux armées avaient été défaites et qu'aucun des hommes n'étaient sortit vivant des deux batailles. Mais, lorsqu'il demanda comment les guerriers étaient morts il ne put obtenir deux témoignages identiques. L'un avait vu le château se transformer en glace, un autre prétendait que les hommes était morts sans avoir fait le moindre geste, ou qu'ils c'étaient tous statufié, ou encore que leurs armes avaient fondu ou c'étaient transformées en pierre.

Cyclope dut attendre le lendemain pour se faire lui-même une idée de ce qu'il se passait lors des assauts de la forteresse. Un des villageois c'était dévoué pour lui raconter en détaille tout ce qu'il se passerait malgré la peur qu'il éprouvé face au regard rouge du jeune fermier. Il lui décrivit d'abord le château qui ne ressemblait en rien à ce que c'était imaginé Cyclope. D'un blanc immaculé, il semblait presque fait de verre ou de glace, sans moindre trace des précédentes tentatives d'attaques, et sans la moindre arme de défense autre que ses murailles, pas même des meurtrières.

Un nouveau prétendant au trône donnât l'assaut au levé du jour. Armés d'un énorme bélier une centaine de ses soldats s'approchèrent de la grande porte pour tenter de la défoncer. Cyclope les observât faire, par le biais du récit du villageois, sans arriver à imaginer comment, avec un tel madrier, les hommes pourraient échouer. A coté de lui pourtant s'élevât une voie : « Ils n'ont pas une chance. » dit d'une voix grave et profonde un homme à mis chemin entre un guerrier et un barbare. Et effectivement, à l'instant où le bélier toucha la porte, il se transforma une matière luisante comme l'argent et devin si lourd que tous les soldats s'écroulèrent sous son poids. Le pont-levis céda sous le choque, envoyant tout les hommes dans les douves qui se teintèrent de rouge. Aucun homme n'en ressortit, et le pont-levis se reconstitua de lui-même, planche par planche.

Un second assaut fut donné et des échelles s'élevèrent vers les murailles mais alors que les premiers hommes atteignaient le haut des remparts les échelles se brisèrent, précipitant les hommes dans les douves. Une centaine de canons retentirent alors, les boulets fusèrent, heurtèrent les murailles, et ricochèrent comme des galets pour venir écraser les soldats massés aux portes du château. Le prince fut tué par un de ses projectiles et son armée, paniqué, tenta de battre en retraite. « C'est fini » dit l'homme à coté de Cyclope avant de faire demi-tour sans prendre la peine de regarder la suite.

Chaque soldat qui tournait le dos a la forteresse s'immobilisait, luisait un instant comme une pièce d'argent, puis s'enfonçait dans la terre pour ne jamais en ressortir. En quelques instants, l'armée disparue, et les douves du château reprirent leur teint pur et clair.

Pendant une semaine, cinq armées se succédèrent et périrent devant les murailles de la forteresse. Certaines furent changées en glace et fondirent au soleil, d'autres moururent instantanément sans raison apparente, le crane de leur soldat aillant explosé. Les murailles devenaient tour à tour aussi solides que les fondements de la terre, et aussi glissante qu'un lac gelé. La porte restaient solidement fermées, insensible aux hommes qui se brisait sur elles comme l'eau sur les rochets. Et toujours, la forteresse restait impeccablement blanche et claire, les douves propres et scintillantes, et les prairies aux alentours d'un vert luxuriant.

Cyclope ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la folie qui menait ces hommes au combat. Qui donc allait régner sur tous ces royaumes maintenant que leur prince ou leur roi étaient morts dans une quête insensée ? Qu'importait la princesse si tous ces royaumes devaient être réduits à feu et à sang par des guerres de succession ? Le jeune homme pensait inlassablement à un moyen de mettre fin au désastre. Chaque jours il retrouvait à ses coté cet homme bourrus qui semblait tant connaitre l'art de la guerre qu'il prévoyait l'avance combien de temps l'armée tiendrait face au château ensorcelé.

« -Que faire selon vous, lui demanda un jour Cyclope, ravalant son aversion naturel pour le guerrier-barbare et ses manières si franches quelles étaient presque rustres. Que faire pour faire cesser cette folie ?

-Faut que quelqu'un délivre cette maudite princesse une bonne fois pour toute voila c'qu'y faut !»

Le huitième jour après son arrivée, Cyclope ce levât avant l'aube. Il avait pris sa décision. Il devait tout faire pour entrer dans se château, et arrêter la vague de suicide royale. Il descendu la colline qui surplombait le château, guidé par son bâton et le bruit du vent sur les murailles. Lorsque le jour se leva et que l'armée suivante apparues face au château, le jeune homme se trouvait seul devant le pont-levis. Des voix se levèrent et, portées par le vent, elles parvinrent à Cyclopes. « Mais il est fou ! » « Il va se faire tuer ! » « Regardez le l'imbécile, il n'est armé que de son bâton ! ». En entendant ses mots le jeune homme tendit le bras et lâchât sa cane avant se s'approcher de la porte jusqu'a la toucher de sa main.

Là il rassembla son courage et donna trois coups secs dans la porte. Plus un bruit ne parcourait la plaine, ni rumeur médisante, ni pas cadencés de soldat. Mais rien ne se passait, alors Cyclope frappât de nouveau trois coups ferme sur la porte et dit bien haut « Ouvrez-moi ! Je vous prie de bien vouloir me laisser entrer ! ». Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, et, sans un bruit, les portes s'ouvrirent.

Une fois à l'intérieur les portes se refermèrent derrière lui et une voix glacée raisonna dans l'air, une voix de femme.

« -Sais tu au moins où tu es jeune fou ?

-Oui ma Dame, je le sais. Je suis venu pour vous demander de relâcher la princesse…

-Alors toi aussi tu n'es là que pour épouser la princesse et hériter du royaume de son père, coupa la voix, tranchante et glacial.

-Non ma Dame. Je ne veux ni de la princesse ni du trône, je veux simplement la paix sur mes terre et pour cela il faux que le massacre des princes et souverains s'arrête avant qu'une guerre ne se déclare a nos frontière ou dans notre pays. »

Mais la voix ne répondit rien, et après de longues minutes Cyclope se décida à avancer dans le château. Gardant la main sur les murs, il déambula à travers les pièces vides et froides en retenant précisément l'emplacement de chaque porte et chaque couloir. Personne ne semblait vivre dans le château.

Il parvint enfin dans la grande salle où raisonnait une clochette. Suivant le son, Cyclope s'approcha d'un socle de verre ou reposait la princesse endormie. Le jeune homme tenta de la réveiller puis, connaissant les vieux contes, se pencha sur elle et lui donna un baiser. A l'instant où leurs lèvres se touchèrent, la princesse ouvrit les yeux, et Cyclope recouvrit la vu. Surprit, le jeune homme s'écarta d'un bond et tout redevint noir pour lui. Puis il se rapprocha, pris la main de la jeune princesse, et à nouveau les couleurs lui apparurent.

La jeune princesse était d'une beauté éblouissante. La peau rose et chaude de sont visage était encadré par de long cheveux roux et bouclé. Ses lèvres étaient rouges, son corps gracieux, sa taille étroite et ses seins fermes. Pourtant ses yeux d'émeraudes restaient pales et lointain, comme perdu dans un rêve. « Vous m'avez réveillé, dit elle, à présent je suis, de droit, votre femme, et vous êtes héritier du trône de mon père. ». A cet instant, ravi par la beauté de la jeune femme et le miracle qui s'opérait à son contact, Cyclope pensa à devenir roi, et à prendre la princesse pour épouse.

Les murs alors se mirent à trembler, et une voix grinça dans l'air comme un poignard sur la pierre.

« Menteur ! Tu a mentit sale insecte ! Vous serez tout deux prisonnier a jamais de cette sale ! Cette prison de verre sera votre tombeau ! ».

Sur ce, les portes claquèrent et les fenêtres disparurent, enfermant les deux jeunes gens. Si Cyclope sentait la peur monter en lui, la jeune princesse elle ne réagit pas et demanda d'une voix calme et lointaine : « Vous n'avez pas défait là sorcière ? ».

Un hurlement sauvage retentit alors, suivit d'un grondement sourd. La pièce se mit à trembler et les murs se fissurèrent. Un second fracas raisonna, arracha un cri suraigu à la voix de la forteresse. Les portes s'effondrèrent dans un violent tremblement de terre et Cyclope se rua par l'ouverture. Une fois sortit il jeta un œil a la princesse, qu'il tenait par la main. Il s'aperçut qu'une étincelle de vie nouvelle brillait dans ses yeux. Un mugissement barbare se fit entendre, éclairant encore davantage le regard de la princesse.

Sans attendre davantage, Cyclope se précipita a travers les couloirs, mais sa vue nouvelle le gênait et il perdit le chemin de la sortit, s'enfonçant dans le château avec la princesse. La terre ne cessée de trembler, les murs tombaient et l'air était envahit de fracas de verre entrecoupé par des rugissements ou des cris de douleur glaciale. Le jeune homme et la princesse coururent à travers des salles vides et froides jusqu'à atteindre un immense jardin placé au centre du château. Envahit des rose de tous les couleurs imaginables, toutes plus grosses et plus belles les une que les autres, il offrait en son centre un bassin ou nageait a travers des nénuphars ouverts des poissons multicolores et gracieux

« Je vais la trouver ! Je te l'arracherais ! » Le cri résonna à travers le château et la princesse eu un sursaut qui alluma sur ses lèvres un léger sourire.

S'enfonçant de nouveau à travers les couloirs de la forteresse, le jeune homme entendit des gémissements derrière une porte. Mue par son instinct il pénétra dans la pièce. Une femme était allongée sur le sol de verre, la peau aussi blanche et luisante que la glace, les cheveux d'un blond presque argentée, les lèvres pales comme un lys. Pleurant des larmes de verre elle tenait son ventre d'où coulait un flot de sang.

Un nouveau rugissement fit éclater un des murs de la pièce et sembla ouvrir plus profondément la plaie. La femme hurla d'une voix glaciale, la même voix que Cyclope avait déjà entendue, la voix de la sorcière. Celle si tourna ses yeux bleu et pale vers lui, le maudissant avec toute la haine dont elle était capable.

Cyclope fit un pas vers elle lorsqu'une des doubles portes donnant sur la salle volât en éclat, et le guerrier-barbare que Cyclope avait déjà rencontré apparus, une lourde épée dans chaque main. Son regard alla d'abord vers la sorcière puis passa sur le jeune homme, s'arrêta sur la princesse et revint vers la sorcière. L'homme s'élança dans sa direction, les deux épées levées.

« Je t'en pris… Je t'en pris aide moi… » demanda la sorcière blanche dans un gémissement déchirant, ne semblant s'adresser à personne. Les deux lames se levèrent au dessus de sa nuque mais Cyclope cria « Non ! », le bras tendu dans sa direction. L'homme s'arrêta net et se tourna vers lui. Dans un mouvement protecteur, le jeune homme se plaça devant la princesse, dont il n'avait pas lâché la main. Il senti derrière lui le cœur de la jeune femme palpiter, et ses lèvres frémirent. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher du guerrier les armes aux clairs.

La princesse semblait désirer si ardemment se guerrier, pourtant si Cyclope la laissait partir sa vue disparaitrait, et lui avait en secret désirer la vue toute sa vie durant. La princesse ne faisait pas un geste pour s'éloigner, mais il sentait que son désir allait à l'encontre des promesses de son père. Et la flaque de sang sous la sorcière s'élargissait peut à peut.

« Je la tu gamin. Je la tu et tu sors de la avec la fille. ».

« Non !» Il ne pouvait se résoudre à laisser mourir cette femme qui, malgré la froideur de sa demeure et de son aspect, saigner comme un homme, et avait créé et entretenu un si beau jardin. Perdant patience le guerrier leva de nouveau ses lames et fendit l'air. Les armes ricochèrent sur le sol, évitant de justesse le jeune homme qui venait de se jeter sous leur acier tranchant. Cyclope avait lâché la princesse, protégeant de son corps la sorcière de glace.

Après un instant d'hésitation le guerrier rengaina ses armes, s'avança vers la princesse et la souleva de terre. Celle si l'embrassa fougueusement et une lumière que Cyclope ne pouvait plus voir envahit ses yeux, la ramenant tout à fait à la vie. Le guerrier accorda un dernier regard au jeune homme et à la sorcière puis tourna les talons et sortit du château.

Penché au dessus de la blessure, le jeune homme tentait d'endiguer le flot de sang mais cette peau étrange semblait brisée comme du verre. Pourtant, à l' instant où le guerrier et la princesse sortirent du château et qu'un tonnerre de joie explosa dans les plaines avoisinantes, la plaie se referma d'elle-même dans un crissement glacé. La forteresse cessa de trembler et les murs se reconstruisirent d'eux même.

La sorcière se releva et le sang sur ces vêtements disparu.

« Pourquoi est tu resté ? Il n'y a rien ici que ne pouvait t'offrir le roi. »

Cyclope hésita, puis répondit avec honnêteté : « Le jardin ma Dame, je veux revoir le jardin. »

La sorcière le guida alors jusqu'au centre du jardin en fleur et lui dit d'une voix cruelle:

« -Te voila puni. Tu es dans le jardin, mais tu ne pourras jamais plus en contempler les merveilles.

-Vous vous trompez ma Dame. Je le vois mieux maintenant, mieux que je ne l'ai jamais vu. J'entends l'oiseau chanter dans les arbres et les rosiers et à chacun je pourrais donner un âge et un nom tant leur mélodie est singulière. La symphonie qu'ils jouent tous ensemble me semble plus vive et plus coloré que tous les roses du jardin. Je sens les odeurs des fleures embaumer l'air et lui donner une texture qu'il nulle part ailleurs sur terre. Le vent même semble jouer avec les pétales de roses, caressant les plus jeunes et détachant les plus vieux pour venir les faire effleurer ma peau. Je pourrais vous parler des heures de cet endroit, il semble palpiter de vie comme un cœur dans un corps trop froid.

-Tu ne repartiras jamais d'ici jeune homme, cracha alors la sorcière blanche mais Cyclope entendis aussi un espoir déchirant.

-Peut importe, je ne veux pas partir ! »

Le jeune homme attira alors à lui la sorcière et l'embrassa. La peau de la sorcière, aussi froide et rigide que la glace, sembla se fissurer et des morceaux d'elle-même vinrent entailler en chaire du jeune homme. Malgré tout Cyclope refusait de la lâcher et entre ses bras la peau de la sorcière se brisa en millier d'éclats de verre. Cyclope sentit alors la douce tiédeur sur ses lèvres et la sorcière lui rendit son baiser. Son corps n'était plus ni de verre ni de glace mais une peau pale et fraiche le recouvrait à présent.

« -Pourquoi m'avoir laissé entrer ? demanda il.

-Moi aussi, je voulais qu'on vienne me délivrer. »

Dehors, on vit la forteresse l'illuminer, le cristal de ses remparts devenir une pierre blanche, de grandes fenêtres aux vitraux colorés apparaitre, et des rosiers superbes pousser par centaines sur les murailles. Le guerrier obtient la main de la princesse et demanda ce que toutes les armées étrangères repartent dans leur pays sur le champ. Il ordonna aussi l'évacuation des plaines et interdit à jamais toute attaque contre le château. Lorsque, bien plus tard, on lui demanda ce qui était advenu du jeune aveugle, ce fût la princesse qui répondu que la sorcière l'avait ensorcelé avant de disparaitre. Personne ne douta de sa parole, car la princesse disait vrais.

* * *

**J'espère que vous avez aimé. On m'as déjà fait la remarque qu'il y avait une petite incohérence dans le texte mais si vous n'avez rien vu tant mieux! =D**

**Laissez moi un commentaire, ça illumine ma journée!**


End file.
